Eve Moonlit
Pour les articles homonymes, voir Ma (homonymie). Eve Moonlit , née en tant que Eve Zvezda, connue à titre posthume sous le nom de "Pécheresse Originelle", était une puissante sorcière de Nemu, dans le Royaume d'Elphegort. Elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d'Adam et s'intégra d'elle même dans le Projet 'Ma'. Après avoir fait une fausse couche de ses jumeaux (Abel et Cain), Eve et son amant partirent vers la forêt d'Held et se marièrent, vivant alors coupés du monde. Son obsession de n'avoir pu mettre au monde ses enfant l'amenèrent à commettre le péché originel, qui à sa mort, se divisera en Sept péchés capitaux. Histoire Avant la chute Née dans le village de Nemu du Royaume d'Elphegort en BT 021, Eve grandit et devient une puissante sorcière de la famille Zvezda au point que ses pouvoirs furent scellés par les lois de Nemu . Autour de BT 005 , Eve rencontra Adam Moonlit. Par la drogue Venom créant un lavage de cerveau , la sorcière tomba éperdument amoureuse du scientifique et le suivit jusqu'à l'institut Royal dans le Royaume de Levianta. Après avoir admirablement réussit les tests, elle se proposa au Projet 'Ma' . Adam l'embrassa en lui disant qu'elle pouvait alors devenir la mère des Dieux, la Mem Aleph (Ma). Elle confia alors à Adam qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui et vivre dans la Foret d'Held après cela. Après avoir reçu les graines des dieux, Eve attendit de donner naissance aux enfants d'Adam et elle. Après examination, l'équipe confirma qu'elle était enceinte de deux jumeaux, Caïn et Abel. Eve fini par donner naissance aux jumeaux qui s’avérèrent être morts-nés . Naissance du péché originel Après qu'Eve perdit ses enfants, elle et Adam se retirèrent dans la forêt d'Held pour y vivre en ermite. Eve ne se sera jamais remise de la mort de ses enfants, cette perte aura atteint sa santé mentale. Quelques années plus tard, une nuit de pleine lune, la sorcière Salmhofer s'enfuit dans la forêt d'Held avec ces deux enfants jumeaux, du nom de Hänsel et Gretel, qu'elle cherche à protéger. Elle détourne son attention pendant quelques instants de ses enfants et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Eve tombe dessus et les prend avec, prise d'hallucination dû à sa folie, elle prend les enfants pour deux fruits et Salmhofer, qui lui cour après, pour un ours. Eve court jusqu'à chez elle, où elle retrouve Adam. Il lui fait réaliser qu'elle a kidnappé des enfants et il découvre qu'Eve a assassiné Salmhofer. Abandonné au Clair de Lune Démon de la Paresse La Fleur du Plateau Personnalité et Traits Relations * Adam Moonlit : Le partenaire d'Eve et plus tard son mari. Eve est tombé amoureuse d'Adam au cours du projet 'Ma'. Elle acceptera sa proposition de mariage et s'enfuira avec lui lorsque que le projet échoua. Son mariage avec lui fut heureux et elle était prête à tout faire pour lui, comme voler Hänsel et Gretel. * Hänsel : Le fils adoptif d'Eve. Eve le voyait à l'origine comme un fruit et le vola à sa mère, croyant qu'il était indispensable à son bonheur. Bien qu'elle fut prise de remord pour le vol après avoir réalisé que Hänsel était un bébé, elle continua à vouloir des enfants et l'éleva comme son fils. Lorsqu'ils abandonnèrent le garçon dans la forêt pendant la famine d'Elphegort, Eve eut des remords et fut choquée quand il rentra. * Gretel : La fille adoptif d'Eve. Eve la voyait à l'origine comme un fruit et la vola à sa mère, croyant qu'elle était indispensable à son bonheur. Bien qu'elle fut prise de remord pour le vol après avoir réalisé que Gretel était un bébé, elle continua à vouloir des enfants et l'éleva comme sa fille. Cependant, en tant que fille, Eve l'a constamment grondé pour ses plaisanteries et son comportement gênant. Lorsqu'ils abandonnèrent la fille dans la forêt pendant la famine d'Elphegort, Eve eut des remords et fut choquée quand elle rentra. * Meta Salmhofer : Une femme qu'Eve assassina. Malgré qu'elle est rencontrée Meta auparavant, Eve ne la percevait que comme un obstacle pour obtenir des fruits. Eve la voyait comme un ours et, bien que coupable pour son vol, elle chercha désespérément à s'en échapper. Après avoir appris la vérité, Eve fut consternée de l'avoir tué et se mit à éprouvé des remords. * Cain : L'enfant mort-né d'Eve. Eve avait attendu avec impatience et anticipation la naissance de Caïn, en tant que son propre enfant mais aussi en tant que réincarnation de l'un des Dieux Dragon. Eve ne fut pas en mesure d'accepter la mort à la naissance de Caïn et chercha désespérément à combler la perte qui en résultait. * Abel : L'enfant mort-né d'Eve. Eve avait attendu avec impatience et anticipation la naissance d'Abel, en tant que son propre enfant mais aussi en tant que réincarnation de l'un des Dieux Dragon. Eve ne fut pas en mesure d'accepter la mort à la naissance de Abel et chercha désespérément à combler la perte qui en résultait. Connexions de caractères Anecdotes Conceptualisation et Origine * Eve Moonlit est inspiré du personnage de Eve dans la religion judéo-chrétienne, comme raconter dans la Bible, elle a commis un acte grave à l'encontre de Dieu et la créatrice du Péché Originel. * Le prénom d'origine de Eve est "Zvezda", qui veut dire dans la langue slave "étoile". Le pays d'origine de Eve, Levianta est inspiré de la russie. Curiosités * Dans la chanson "La fuite de la sorcière Salmhofer", le L dans le son nom de famille est écrit en majuscules, de la même façon que le R dans le nom de Seth Twiright. * Le nom de la ville natale d'Eve, "Nemu", est le mot japonais pour "sommeil", ironiquement, Eve sera connu plus tard comme le Démon de la Paresse et la Princesse du sommeil. * Quand il a été déclaré que les membres de la famille Zvezda auraient du sang du dieu de la terre, Held, la source de cette information n'était pas clair. * Alors que le créateur, Mothy, avait à la base écrit le nom d'Eve ainsi イヴ (Ivu), il changea pour l'écrire ainsi イブ (Ibu); il déclara qu'il n'y avait pas un sens profond à ce changement, disant que les deux écritures avait la même traduction en anglais : Eve. Galerie Chansons= AdamEveHanselGretel.png|Apparence d'Eve dans Abandonnés au Clair de Lune it.png|Eve avec les bébés dans Moonlit Bear 7.png|Eve illustrée dans Chrono Story avec les deux fruits interdits Eve like.. Super dead.png|Eve, brûlée vive par ses enfants adoptifs Eve apple.PNG|Eve trouvant les fruits dans La fuite de la sorcière Salmhofer |-| Livres= EveMB.png|Eve dans Moonlit Bear story AdamEveAbandoned.png|Eve dans Abandonnés au Clair de Lune short story GiftEllukaEveDoll.png|Apparence d'Eve dans Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep SCPSleepPrincess.png|La princesse du sommeil dans Seven Crimes and Punishments FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Eve dans Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot |-| Manga= EveMichaela.png|Apparence d'Eve dans The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Marchandise= Eve card.png|La carte d'Eve du jeu "Les sept péchés capitaux" |-| Divers= Akuno-37.png|Eve dans Evils Kingdom Original story.jpeg.jpg|Eve illustrée dans Histoire du Péché Originel -Acte 1- album Eve2.png|Illustration Full PV d'Eve par Ichika ChibiMikuIchika.png|Illustration chibi de Eve par Ichika EveOSStrailer.png|Apparence d'Eve dansHistoire du Péché Originel -Édition Complète- trailer ChibiEveApplesIchika.jpg|Illustration chibi d'Eve par Ichika Apparitions Références }}en:Eve Moonlit es:Eve Moonlit Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages représentés par Hatsune Miku Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Histoire du Péché Originel Catégorie:Le Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil Catégorie:Famille Moonlit